Curiosities
by The StripedHatter
Summary: Nine little stories. One part only. BBRae.


**So, just some blurbs. Nine different five-minute stories for little things that popped into my mind. I may turn some into actual one-shots, but that's unlikely. Hope you guys like them!**

* * *

><p>"I could care less about what you think of my games, Rae."<p>

"Couldn't."

He faltered with the controller a little. "…what?"

"You couldn't care less. In saying that you _could_ care less, you are stating that you do indeed care. If you _couldn't _care less, then you would be at the lowest point of actually caring and thus don't care."

He paused the game and turned to her. "What?" Beast Boy repeated.

She sighed. "When you say that you could-"

"No, no! I heard you. Just… what?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then turned to face him. "You used incorrect wording, and I corrected it. Please do keep up."

"Oh trust me, I try."

.:..:.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Beast Boy? I. Don't. Like. _Comics!_"

"Uh-huh. Sure thing, Rae. Whatever you say. That explains your costume."

She looked at him incredulously. "Costume?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah. In the comics, all the girls where leg-showin', skintight outfits."

"Beast Boy," she ground out. "What do they call those girls?"

"Heroines."

"And just what, do you suppose, is the reason I'm wearing a leotard as opposed to jeans?"

He eagerly took the chance to slyly look her over. "Ballet?"

.:..:..:.

"Cats?"

"Yes," she responded slowly, as if talking to a child. "I would like you to accompany me to see Cats."

"Well, sure, Rae. I love cats but… don't you think it's a little weird?"

"You do realize I'm asking you out, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, but cats?"

"I just so happen to really want to see Cats. What's the wrong in that?"

"I just wasn't really expecting that to be the kind of first date you'd like. I mean… are you adopting one and need help picking one out? Cuz I'd help anytime."

She raised a hand from the arm-crossed position it was in and rested it against her forehead. "Oh, Azar. Why him? Any guy in the world and it's him."

"What? Rae?"

.:..:..:.

"Hey Rae, look at this!"

"What do you want now?"

"I was just starting a Youtube video Cy gave me to watch, fan-made!" He scooted over so she could see.

She looked at the screen and saw a girl just about the same age as them dressed up as her, and a guy also the same age dressed as Beast Boy. They were, rather well might she say, imitating them. Just fooling around with little skits. "Wow," she commented. "They're not too bad at that. I'd say they've captured the personalities quite nicely."

A mere two seconds later she instantly regretted it as in the middle of an 'argument' they lunged at each other and started kissing madly.

Raven found herself letting out a loud, almost piercing noise before slapping a hand to her mouth. "Off, Beast Boy! Off!"

"I dunno, I kind of like this part."

"_OFF!_"

.:..:..:.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Malchior wasn't evil and actually did care about me."

Beast Boy looked over at her thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I guess I wouldn't have been able to do _this_, though."

"…"

"…"

"…do _what_?"

"I dunno. I just always wanted to say that."

.:..:..:.

"You know what you're like?"

"No. But please, do, _enthrall me_."

"You're like Skittles."

She raised a brow. "How is that, exactly?"

"You-" he coughed to cover up a smile that she could quite clearly see, whether he wanted her to or not. "You're fruity." He snorted out into a fit of giggles, doubling over and falling off of the couch.

She simply rolled her eyes. "How _ever_ do you manage to think of these enthusing jokes? This one is so extremely hilarious that I've seemed to have forgotten to laugh." Raven opened the book again, "_Hardy har-har,_" and promptly hid a fond little smile behind the pages.

.:..:..:.

"How original."

"What? You don't like it?"

"Oh no, I like it," she said sarcastically, "I like the fact that you came up with it yourself."

"Yeah," he grinned and bumped his chest with his fists. "I'm just a natural lady killer."

She rolled her eyes. "You do realize I wasn't being serious, right? Because saying 'You, Raven, are from the saintly days or yore' is the best line you could have written is rather sad. Considering, you know, you didn't even write it. Have you ever actually read _The Raven_ or did you just look up the poem and look for a line to use?"

"Uh…"

"Yep. Well, come back when you think of your own line," She shut her door quickly.

"Are you saying you want me to come back?"

.:..:..:.

"Valentine's Day!"

"Singles Awareness Day!"

"Valentine's Day and you know it Cy! You're just jealous that you don't have a date!"

The cybernetic man snorted. "Jealous of who, you?"

"I was talking about Robin and Star."

"Don't avoid the question, Beast Boy," Raven put in abruptly. "Who do you have for Valentine's Day?"

He stared at her. "Um… you?" he asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, what?"

.:..:..:.

"Beast Boy, you are so positively wonderful. How could I have ever lived without you? You are everything and more. I think you are the best and if I could, I would proclaim my-" she stopped her unemotional drone to squint at the paper. "No. No way."

"Come on, Rae! You lost the bet. I won it fair and square so you have to read everything on that paper out loud to all of us." The other members of the team nodded their heads, expectant to see what the changeling had written for her to say.

"But-"

"No buts! Read it."

She sighed. "I would proclaim my undying love for you each and every minute of each any every day."

"See now, that wasn't hard, was it?"

"Considering the bet I lost was whether or not you could add forty-seven to one thousand two hundred and sixty-four in under six seconds, I highly doubt this was necessary."

"Ah, but I needed to hear it from you at least once in my life."

She scowled. "I hope it was fun while it lasted."

"Sure was, Rae. Sure was."


End file.
